


Does My Temper Burn You? I Hope It Does

by Just_East



Series: (We're Only) Human [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes is done with Steve's shit, M/M, Remember that time Bucky and Tony had a fight over Steve's honour, Steve Rogers is in denial, Steve Rogers shouldn't lie to Bucky Barnes, That's this, the first intervention doesn't really go the way Bucky wants, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You aren't the uniform, Steve."</p>
<p>Bucky is sure that Steve has lost himself somewhere in Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does My Temper Burn You? I Hope It Does

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking there might be four parts. Definitely three.

Bucky is not the Winter Soldier anymore. 

He knows that it will always be a part of him, but it is not his sole defining trait. 

Even if he is a part of the Avengers now, and his code name is the Winter Soldier, he is still not the Winter Soldier. There is a divide there.

Bucky isn't sure that everyone understands that, understands that it's just a _codename_. 

Bucky is sure that Steve has lost himself somewhere in Captain America.

~

"Tony, you can't do that. You're going to jeopardize the whole team." Steve was wearing his stern face. Bucky liked to call it his Captain America mask.

Hell if he'd ever seen **Steve Rogers** being _stern_ at anyone before the war.

"But, Capsicle, it's my god given right as an American to exercise my freedom. Aren't you all about that? Patriotism, freedom of speech, kissing babies, shaking hands and making nice." Something about Tony's tone of voice, the sneer he sent Steve's way unsettled Bucky.

"Hey, watch it, kid." Bucky was standing and in between Tony and Steve in the blink of an eye, glaring at Tony with his lips curled in his own sneer.

"Me? Watch it? Kid? Why the hell would I listen to you Barnes? Just cause you're old, new to the team and a little sensitive doesn't mean you know or understand everything. In fact, I'm pretty sure your therapist mentioned that social norms were gonna be over your head for a while? Either way, this isn't your fight. Not that there is a fight at all, just me pointing out facts." Tony had taken a step back, but his mouth kept running.

"Facts? What do you know about Steve, huh? Maybe somethin' your daddy told you?" Bucky had never been above playing dirty. He silenced Steve's protest by raising a single finger, not looking back.

"Everyone knows about Captain America, Barnes. You're not special." Tony scoffed, glaring.

"That wasn't the question, Stark. I didn't ask you about _Captain America_. I asked you about Steve." Bucky could see Tony's confusion. Before he could figure out something else clever to say, Bucky turned on his heel and dragged Steve out by a firm metal hand on his wrist.

Once they were down the hall, Steve tugged until Bucky stopped, frowning. He still had his Captain America mask on. "Buck, what was that about?"

"When the hell are you gonna stop pretending, Rogers? I'm damn sick of you giving everyone, 'specially me, the cold shoulder." Bucky ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" Steve was tense, his voice flat, a dead give away that he knew damn well what Bucky was talking about.

"You aren't the uniform Steve. I don't know how you even got this far without me, like jesus, Steve! No one here can see it, cause they didn't know you, _still_ don't know you! You put this mask on, like, like." Bucky made a frustrated noise, "It's like you put the uniform on and you disappear behind it. You stop being you. You start trying to be what everyone expects you to be."

"I," Steve straightened up, squaring his shoulders, ready for a fight. Bucky felt a spark of hope at the familiar actions. He could see his Steve poking through the cracks, and god, did he want him to break free from it. 

"I don't know what you mean, Bucky." And Steve 'could never back down from a fight' Rogers walked away.


End file.
